Longing
by XxNighttmareexX
Summary: A very short drabble/smut between Fenris and Hawke. F! OC/Fenris. Rated M for sexual content and language. Enjoy!


**Author's Note: Just something short I've been thinking about for a while. Enjoy. Thank you!**

His hands were skimming the edges of her shirt, sliding along her skin, sending delicious shivers running up her spine. She moved to nibble at his neck and he grunted approvingly, practically ripping her trousers off of her body.

"Fenris…" She moaned quietly. He smirked and kissed her roughly, her hands tangling in his hair. She focused on his half lidded eyes, taking note in not only the effect he had on her, but the effect she had on him.

She practically jumped off of the bed when she felt his fingers circle the tiny bundle of nerves between her legs. Gasping, she whimpered as he dragged on with his actions slower before speeding up, and repeating the same process.

Not able to take any more, she pushed him back until he was lying flat on the silken sheets. At first, Fenris seemed lost, as if he didn't understand what she was doing. However, his thoughts changed immediately when he felt her hand stroke his length firmly.

He was mostly impassive when she did this for him, but tonight she drank in the way he arched into her hands and groaned loudly. It excited her even more than she thought possible.

Soon, though, she felt Fenris's hand clasp over hers, stilling her movements. He flipped them over so he was positioned on top of her. He took a moment to admire her flushed skin and light creamy colored skin. She was utterly beautiful.

"Are you ready, love?" He murmured. She chuckled to herself. He asked politely every time, as if this was all for his benefit. She nodded and slipped her hands around his neck, pulling him closer toward her.

He smiled and slipped inside of her easily, dropping his head down onto her shoulder. She was so tight. So goddamn _tight_, and he loved everything about it.

His speed slowly began to increase, and she bucked forward to meet each thrust. This was feeling great, better than anything she'd had before; anything that she'd had with him.

"Fenris, oh god," She moaned, her head tilting back slightly. Fenris took the opportunity to cover her neck in light, chaste kisses. "I'm almost there… I-!"

Aamira woke with a start, her chest heaving and sweat beginning to form at her temple. She sighed and plopped back down onto her pillow. Why? Why couldn't she just spend one night without dreaming about him?

She moved around uncomfortably, finally giving up. She wouldn't be going to sleep anytime soon. Sitting up, Aamira strode to the other side of the room and eyed her armor leaning against the wall, along with her sword. A few scrolls had fallen from her desk and onto the floor. She'd have to remember to pick those up later.

She sat down by the fireplace, staring into the flames. The account of her mother's death still lingered in the back of her thoughts, even though months had passed. Aamira chewed on her bottom lip, glancing around her room.

At times, she thought her room was too big. Aamira wanted someone to share it with, preferably a certain white-haired mage named Fenris. But he would never agree to something like that.

"Hawke?"

Aamira was startled for only a fragment of a moment, because she knew the voice behind her. Deep, smooth and _oh_-so sexy. She turned to see Fenris, the one and only, standing at the doorway.

"Fenris," She said, her voice cracking. Aamira coughed a few times to clear her throat, smiling sheepishly. He stepped forward as she talked. "I thought you would have been gone already."

He shrugged. "I decided not to leave today," He looked different from when she last saw him. Calm, laid back. It was the Fenris she liked, and the Fenris she missed. "But why are you up?"

"Um…" Aamira trailed off, standing up quickly to hide her sweat soaked sheets. She nearly lost her balance, yet a pair of strong hands caught her fall. Aamira looked up at Fenris carefully, seeing the tiniest of smiles come upon his lips.

"Bad dream?" He asked, setting her on her feet. Aamira's eyes widened. She swallowed and nodded again.

"Yeah, you could call it that."


End file.
